Defining the kinetics of molecular interactions between biomolecules has become an essential application for fundamental microbiology and immunology research and translational drug discovery. This shared instrumentation grant requests funding to purchase a state-of-the-art Biacore T100 surface plasmon resonance (SPR) system to establish a shared instrumentation facility at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB). The instrument would serve an unmet need on campus for a base of eight major users (70%) and would be centrally located within the Shelby Interdisciplinary Biomedical Building in close proximity to the primary investigators'laboratories. This unit would replace a recently relocated Biacore 3000 instrument and complement an existing Biacore 2000 system that is restricted to a dedicated group of users in a different area of the UAB campus. The remaining availability of the instrument would be reserved for a significant pool of minor and outside users that includes the closely situated Southern Research Institute. The requested T100 unit and facility would thus provide some accessibility to the greater scientific community. We plan to enhance existing technical expertise by sending designates from all major users laboratories to Biacore for specific training. A dedicated facility manager with SPR experience will be hired to maintain, run, supervise, and further educate users. A broadly-based internal advisory committee will resolve any conflicts and identify strategic long-term support for the unit. Strong institutional support will assure the smooth start up and long-term success of the instrument and facility. Significant funds have been committed by the University and school leadership that will provide facility salary support and a long term five year extended warranty to ensure its optimal operation. User fees generated from use of the instrument will be applied towards salary support of the manager and cost of the facility. This new core would be an excellent multidisciplinary resource for established investigators in the immediate microbiology and immunology community as well as scientists in other disciplines with an interest in exploring innovative approaches for detailed characterization of molecular interactions. Acquisition of this instrument and establishment of this new core would provide a readily accessible state-of-the-art facility that would launch an outstanding platform for stimulating novel hypotheses and enhancing biomedical growth and advancement of NIH-funded research at UAB.